


sunflower.

by edendolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edendolly/pseuds/edendolly
Summary: Imagine kuroo was a close friend or so you thought. Secretly hewould stalk you. Byfollowing you home, sending you love letters and gifts , calling toschool sick but actually watching you all day. He never let you out if his sight even when youwent to the bathroom, there was a camera in bracelet, the friendshipbracelet which has a tracker in it. Unknownto you of course but kenma knew of hisobsession of you. He's debating whether to tell or not,should he?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kuroosbaby0 on tiktok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kuroosbaby0+on+tiktok).
  * Inspired by [idk but its a kuroo stalker au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687949) by @kuroosbaby0 on tiktok. 



> trigger warning : very much loads of violence and stalker shii,so just be warned.

kuroo was a close friend or so you thought. Secretly he would stalk you. By following you home, sending you love letters and gifts , calling to school sick but actually watching you all day. He never let you out if his sight even when you went to the bathroom, there was a camera in bracelet, the friendship bracelet which has a tracker in it. Unknown to you of course but kenma knew of his obsession of you. He's debating whether to tell or not,should he?

* * *

"I am telling you kenma,they're the prettiest human i've ever seen,I just..can't let go of them!" kuroo said on the phone as he was drawing a picture of you ,looking up at the several photos of you on his board,it had a variety of lewd and normal pictures.

"its very rude and disrespectful kuroo,if Y/N ever sees you do all this they might as well call the police on you." kenma said,letting his jawline support his phone that was resting on his shoulder as he tied his hair into a ponytail and continued folding his clothes.

"you will just never understand! have you seen their skin? oh their soft skin..its so pure and precious..its almost like I want to rip it out and have it for myself!" kuroo said with a slight rasp in his voice,now,kenma knew it was time,kenma's heart raced as his fingers trembled 'no..I can't have him knowing Y/N has somebody crushing on them'

"w-whatever kuroo,I have to go..finish my job." kenma hung up as he quickly put on his shoes and ran out of his house,racing towards yours 'shit shit shit..' kenma then paused,his eyes wide as he quickly hopped and hid behind a tree,kuroo hiding behind the fence of another house,as lev walked into your house.

* * *

"oh lev,hi! you're a bit early...I was just about to shower!" Y/N said as they got lev's coat and put it on the coat hanger "yeah i got a little bored,so thought I might get here early,also I wont mind if you showered quickly,dont worry,i wont peek in." lev smiled purely,Y/N's heart squished as they saw his smile,oh the smile they hoped would never be off his face,however..someone thought different.

'lev..that bastard..' kuroo took out his pocket knife,flicking it so a blade peeked out 'no..you will never be under the same roof as Y/N,ill make sure you never touch their skin..you will not see tomorrow.' kuroo whispered on the low as kenma was shaking..kuroo with no doubt was just about to kill lev...lev was kenma's friend as well,the color to kenma's eye returned,as he looked at kuroo,kuroo however,changed his gaze to kenma's 'fuck shit shit shitttt!' kenma was running,so fast he didn't know where he was, he could hear his heart pounding as kuroo's stomping footsteps got louder and louder,the end of his coat laying loose behind him as his boots hit the puddles of water,the water splashing leaving tiny drops that disappeared after a few seconds.

* * *

"wow,Y/N! never thought you could cook so nicely,its so warm and nostalgic!" lev said as he smiled,Y/N smiling back "yeah! kuroo once tried it and went nuts!" Y/N said as they poured some of the chicken stew in a bowl.

> **little drops were falling from the spoon,as little drops were falling from kuroo's knife.**


End file.
